


【祁张】化鹤

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】化鹤

“有鸟有鸟丁令威，去家千年今始归，城郭依旧人民非。”

他还记得祁彪佳曾和他说起苏武牧羊的事，那时他们站在雪里，雪只落在他的身上，可他的须发已不需要借霜雪来染白。为此他感到悲伤，想起苏武一定见过比这更寒冷的雪天，因而更悲伤，他说：“十九年，十九年是十九个冬天，很多很多场雪，数不清的寒夜——十九年啊。”  
祁彪佳说：“你不要绝望，十九年后，他就回去了。人的一生中并不是只有一个十九年，虽然不多，但还是有一些。”他扭头，皱起眉，问：“怎么是你和我说不要绝望？你呢，你绝望过吗，为什么不能和我站在一起？”祁彪佳似乎有些诧异，迟疑着，说：“我是和你站在一起的……”他摇头：“不是，我不是说别的，我是说，此时此刻，你并不站在这里。”  
他伸出手去，接住了一片穿过祁彪佳的衣襟落下来的雪花，手心里微凉的触感他至今还都记得。也记得那时祁彪佳叹了口气，回答：“是你教给我的，不要绝望，你要唱‘班彪只许完前汉’的歌，是不是？”  
“班彪只许完前汉”，哦，他的确写过这一句，“范晔还成后汉书”，多骄傲啊，那些曾经断裂的朝代编年，都在史家的眼中永远断裂了，那时他相信自己足够特殊，因为他的朝代必定像是新莽以后仍有后续的大汉，而非郑所南的宋，一去不能复返。

可是如今呢，那一片雪花和鹤羽同时坠地，他的眼前已没有故人的形貌。他再一次感到蚀骨的绝望，却不觉得冷，心里如有火烧，他忽然痛恨自己，痛恨本应写出却未能写就的“后汉书”，可是那本书该叫做什么，他为什么而写？  
他又是谁？  
他并不是一只鹤，他脱下仙人的羽衣，想起自己归来山阴，是为了找一柄曾经埋下的剑。可是为什么要埋下一柄剑？连这也忘了。但或许是个与延陵季子挂剑坟前相仿佛的故事，是了，他有位早已死去的故友——也许祁彪佳知道那柄剑在哪里。  
但祁彪佳问他：“什么剑？”他说：“我不知道。”对方摇摇头，淡淡地笑了笑，说：“你看这里，物非人非，哪里会有什么剑。”他没有被说服，低声却笃定：“可是我觉得，应当有一柄剑，我正是要来找它。”  
顿了顿，他又自言自语：“我听说人的身体里也有铁，一个人全身的矿物，足以锻造铁钉。”祁彪佳低低笑了一声，他没有听清笑里有什么意味，然而接下来的问句分明很调侃：“那么，找不到剑，你要拿自己锻铁钉么？”他没有笑，没有拿调侃的态度回应，很认真地点点头：“我想的。”

祁彪佳不笑了，叹一口气，问：“可是为什么呢？你不在了，留下铁钉，要做什么？”几乎是不受控制地，他脱口而出，说：“要做那些人心里的一根刺，那些泰然地走向了新的世界的人，他们心里就该有一根刺。”顿了顿，又说：“我也走进新的世界里了，我的心里也有刺，或者铁钉，又或者，那柄剑就埋在我心里。时间太久，已经不觉得疼，可是想起来了，还是会疼一疼的。”  
他的手按在自己心口的位置，祁彪佳看着他，说：“你又何必自苦呢，那些人都已不在了，你我也不在了，故国也不在了，山川人物，皆为幻影，沧海桑田，亦是常情。铁是会锈的。”  
“铁是会锈的，铁是会锈的……”他喃喃地重复了几遍，恍然，“我知道了，那并不是剑，铁会锈，有些东西却可以不朽。”祁彪佳问那是什么，他说：“我写过一本书，我曾期待它只是‘前汉’，是未完待续的上部，可它还是结束了。但是有这么一本书，我写过，我期待过——我心匪石，不可转也。它叫《石匮书》，它是不朽的。”  
祁彪佳说：“是，它是不朽的。”于是他抬头看他，迟疑片刻，说：“我想你也是不朽的。”祁彪佳笑起来：“怎么会。”而后止住他的反驳，问：“那你自己呢，你也不朽吗？”他沉默了，好一会儿才说：“不是吧，我不行的，我心里有一根刺。”  
“或者一柄剑，”祁彪佳移开目光，看远处的山峦，悠悠地说，“不愧是你啊，‘劫火猛烈，犹烧之不失’，宗子，剑在你心里呢，它不会锈的。”


End file.
